Bowser Blanchette's Dating Service
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto has a challenge for her captain. If he wins, he'll win Momo's heart. If he fails, the result could destroy their relationship... forever.
1. Chapter 1

Final Destination Studios Presents:

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori in:

Bowser Blanchette's Dating Service

_Summary:_ Rangiku Matsumoto has a challenge for her captain. If he wins, he'll win Momo's heart. If he fails, the result could destroy their relationship... forever.

**The characters, except the OC belongs to their respective owners.**

**From the Journal of Tenth Division Fifth Seat, Bowser...**

_Have you ever wondered why someone would dare someone to date other girls before they would date someone they truly loved? That is what happened to one captain._

_Captain of the Tenth Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_The reason?_

_Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto of the Tenth Division._

_What do I mean? I'll tell you..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Monday, October 1st 10:30AM**

"Captain, it's not fair! I want to go out tonight!" Vice Captain Matsumoto whined.

Captain Hitsugaya was getting very angry with his Vice Captain. She was getting drunk and lazier everyday. Now, he was close of losing his temper. This was not good. Bowser always had an equation for this.

Angry Toshiro equals punishment for the entire Tenth Division.

"Matsumoto, please just for once get some work done!" Bowser pleaded.

"Bowser, you wanted to go out tonight as well! Right?" Matsumoto asked me.

"I'm not the one getting yelled at! If you don't shape up and get your work done, WE ALL CAN'T GO OUT!"

Bowser turned to his captain who smirked, "He has a point, Matsumoto."

"Captain..."

"MATSUMOTO, IF YOU DON'T DO YOUR WORK, YOU WON'T GO OUT, PERIOD!" Toshiro yelled so loud, that the glass on the windows in his office shattered on the floor.

Matsumoto looked stunned, but then she smiled, "Okay, if you want to play rough..."

Matsumoto suddenly left the office. Toshiro knew where she was going.

She was going to pay Momo a visit and try to sweet talk him into letting Matsumoto go out tonight.

"Why do I always put up with her?" Toshiro said, rubbing his temple.

Bowser shrugged.

Toshiro went back to work while Bowser started cleaning up the glass scattered on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday, October 1st 10:45 AM**

Matsumoto was walking back to the Tenth Division with Vice Captain Momo Hinamori of the Fifth Division. They were chatting about why Toshiro would not let Matsumoto go out tonight.

However, in Matsumoto's mind, she had a very interesting idea...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday, October 1st 10:55 AM**

"Shiro-chan!" Momo called out to Toshiro.

"Bed-Wetter, do not take Matsumoto's side!" Toshiro said, knowing what Momo was going to say, "She needs to do her work!"

"But, Shiro-chan..." Momo whined.

Bowser watched as Toshiro approached Momo. Suddenly, a hand came in between the young couple.

It was Matsumoto.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Captain Hitsugaya asked angrily.

"She won't be going out with you," Matsumoto smirked.

"WHAT?!" Both Toshiro and Bowser asked.

Momo looked confused.

"Since you won't let me go out tonight, Momo won't go out with you," Matsumoto said.

Toshiro glared at his Vice Captain, "Is that a threat?"

Matsumoto laughed, "No, captain."

Toshiro crossed his arms, "What is your demand?"

Matsumoto smirked, "Demand? All you have to do is just this one little thing. If you succeed, I'll let Momo go out with you."

"If I fail?" Toshiro asked.

"That depends." Matsumoto said.

"Depends on what?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Depends which girl wants to be with you, forever!" Matsumoto smiled.

Toshiro, Momo and Bowser's eyes widen in a huge shock.

"WHAT!!" The three screamed. It was so loud that the entire Soul Society could hear them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: END Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Conspiracy

**Monday, October 1st 11:10 AM**

Matsumoto gave her Captain a contract of sort. As Toshiro read it, he handed it over to Bowser.

"Is this for real?" Toshiro smirked, "She really thinks she can dare me to go out with some random girl?"

Bowser read the contract carefully.

It stated that Toshiro Hitsugaya would accept Matsumoto's challenge. However, only Rangiku can choose whom Toshiro will go out with.

"I don't think she kidding, sir," Bowser said, "Rangiku is a lazy Vice Captain, I'll admit that."

"Read about the failing part again, Bowser."

Bowser nodded and read the part he mentioned.

"It says that if a girl confesses their love to you, the challenge fails and you can't go out with Momo ever again."

"Even if I confess to her?" Toshiro asked.

"Correct," Bowser said.

"Can I confess to her now?"

"The contract states you must not speak to Momo or make any contact with her before the challenge begins until it is over," Bowser looked up to his captain, "Sir, if you confess to Momo now, you'll forfeit the challenge. I would suggest trying to get this over with. The sooner the better."

Toshiro groaned, "Fine. I will do it. Tell Matsumoto I'll accept her challenge."

Bowser nodded and went to see his Vice Captain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday, October 1st 11:30 AM**

Matsumoto was happy. So happy that her Captain was accepting her challenge. Now all she had to do was to try to sabotage Toshiro's chances of taking his childhood friend/lover out.

First thing she did was to make a phone call...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karakura Town Monday, October 1st 11:35 AM**

Karin Kurosaki was looking outside the house. It was strange for snow to fall at this time of year. She was expecting to see snow in mid November. At least there was no school for the rest of the week. Their father, Goat Man, or Isshin Kurosaki, was excited in a way Karin could not understand.

The phone ringing got her attention. She went over to answer it, only for her brother, Ichigo, to beat her to it.

"Is that for me?" Karin asked.

"No, it's for me, Karin," Ichigo replied.

Karin nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Ichigo watched as Karin was out of sight. He waited for a minute before he went to grab the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ichigo! How's Orihime doing?!" Matsumoto asked aloud.

Ichigo could feel his brain splitting from his head before it went back inside his head.

"She's fine," Ichigo said, "is everything alright? Where's Toshiro?"

Matsumoto laughed, "He's okay. Seriously, I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Ask Rukia to call me at 4:00 today, I need to ask her a question," Matsumoto said.

"For what reason?"

"Classified, Ichigo. It's a girl thing."

"Fine, I'll tell her when she wakes up," Ichigo said.

Rangiku was surprised, "She isn't up yet? What did you two do last night?"

Ichigo smirked, "Classified, Rangiku. I'll tell her to call you."

After he hung up, Matsumoto smirked, "Now to get the Secret Potion from the Twelfth Division. I'll make sure to play my hand right."

She hung up the phone.

However, there was someone eavesdropping on their conversation...

...Karin Kurosaki.

She wondered what was all that about as she grabbed the phone and made a call of her own.

"It's Karin, we need to talk," she said before hanging the phone up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soul Society Monday, October 1st 11:45 AM**

Bowser finished some of his work when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

He heard the voice on the other end.

"Okay, I'll be there at High Noon at the Park," Bowser said after hanging up the phone.

* * *

Chapter 2: END! Read and review!


End file.
